


The Case at St James

by sirjohnwatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF! John, Case Fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Teacherlock AU, non-s3 compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirjohnwatson/pseuds/sirjohnwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock find themselves posing as teachers at St James' School after a string of murders. As they unravel the case, John and Sherlock find that there is much more to their relationship than either thought possible. Possible rating change as story continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FitzJeesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzJeesh/gifts).



 

'But Mr Holmes, copper reacts with acid doesn't it? It's below Hydrogen on the activity series and everything!' Riley complained.

 

Sherlock gritted his teeth. _Two more weeks at this school_ , he repeated to himself. Ever since he'd arrived to help on the school's murder case a few days ago, he'd been at his wits end. Posing as a chemistry teacher was definitely _not_ Sherlock's favourite thing to do. Luckily, John would arrive later today to be a 'biology teacher' and help Sherlock.

 

'No, it's the opposite way around.' He managed to get out whilst sounding reasonably polite.

 

The bell rung, and Sherlock's sigh of relief rivalled the students', and he swept out of the classroom.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock's arrival at the school had, naturally, been a dramatic one. After nearly storming out on his first class in a fit of frustration, he had demanded that John be allowed to teach temporarily as well.

'Fine! Good god, Holmes. Your services better be bloody worth it. I've no idea why I'm letting you into my school, let alone to teach.' The headmaster had replied.

 

Sherlock sniffed. 'Obviously you know they will, or you wouldn't have hired me. I need two weeks - your student body is too large to simply find the killers blindly. I need to be able to observe them in a reasonably natural state. Substitute teachers alter behaviour by lowering inhibitions, student teachers get no respect, and so introducing us as new teachers is optimum.'

 

The headmaster grumbled. 'Fine. He's a doctor, correct? He can teach biology. I'll swap Mr Davis out. Now go.'

 

Sherlock smirked, and left.

* * *

 

'So - what do you think of that new Holmes guy?' Amber asked.

 

'God, he's gorgeous, but a total arsehole.' replied Riley.

 

'He nearly walked out on our class the other day! And he called us idiots!' pitched in Sam. 'I bet he's a total loner.'

 

'Probably. I guess we'll see if he's a good teacher. To be fair, your class is full of idiots, Sam.' Amber teased.

 

Sam threw a wrapper at her head.

* * *

 

Sherlock stalked down the hallway, mood black. He'd made no leeway on the case yet. All he'd seen was total idiots so far! If only -

 

'Sherlock!' A voice called from his left. Sherlock couldn't help the slight smile that formed on his face at the sound.

 

'John.' He turned his head left. 'Walk with me. I'll show you where the science staff room is.'

 

'Okay.' John lowered his voice. 'Got anything?'

 

'Nothing.' Sherlock replied in the same low tone. He realised that they were walking all too close for two coworkers. Standing straighter, he nodded ahead. 'There.'

 

John pushed open the door and sighed as he looked at the bland room. 'Home sweet home,' he muttered. Sherlock smirked in response.

 

An smug looking man approached John. 'You must be Mr Watson! You're replacing Davis while he's on holiday. Excellent! I'm Mr Hall, call me Gary. Well, I'll show you too your cubicle, get you away from Mr Grumpy over here.' He elbowed John in the ribs and winked as if he'd made a great joke.

 

John stiffened and assumed a military posture. 'Thanks, Gary, but I think Sherlock here can show me just fine. And it's Doctor Watson, actually, though Captain Watson is fine too.' John replied in an icily polite tone. 'Sherlock?'

 

'Right this way, _Captain_.' Sherlock replied, barely containing his grin.

 

'Wait - I - I'll need to show you around -'

 

'I can handle that.' Sherlock called back. 'Drop your stuff and we can go and get some food, the cafeteria isn't awful.'

 

John dumped his bags before catching Sherlock's eye and saying 'Bit different from my day, then.'

 

The men left, chuckling at the inside joke. Hall stood and watched, dumbfounded.

* * *

 

'No, Lock. You have to eat.'

 

'John, I -'

 

'Nope. You're eating. Pick something.'

 

Sherlock opened his mouth to argue, but when he saw the look on John's face, it was obvious it was pointless. Besides, students were starting to look.

 

'Fine.' Sherlock muttered. He grabbed a sandwich.

 

'Excellent.' John pulled out his wallet and paid for both of them.

 

As they walked back toward the staff room, John found himself staring at the taller man. Sherlock looked down. 'What?'

 

'Nothing, it's just - haven't seen you in a few days. It's good to see you.'

 

Sherlock frowned at the strange fluttering sensation in his stomach, and continued walking.

* * *

 

'This, I believe, is your classroom, John.' Sherlock said. 'Good luck. They're all idiots.' He stood outside the door.

 

'If you think they're idiots, I'm sure they're all average like me. I'll be fine.' John laughed, and put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

 

'You're hardly ordinary, John, but I've got no doubt you will.'

 

They stood and stared at each other for a moment which seemed to stretch into oblivion. The tension grew thick. John removed his hand and his ears burned. Coughing, he said, 'Well. Thanks. I'll see you after.'

 

Sherlock nodded and turned on his heel to walk briskly down the hall to his own classroom.

 

John found himself staring after his flatmate and wondering, not for the first time, exactly what he felt for the man. He shook his head and hurried into the room, noticing the students standing outside for the first time and ushering them inside.

* * *

 

John took a deep breath. 'Hello, I'm Doctor Watson. I'll be your new biology teacher. For the next few weeks, we'll be covering -'

 

A voice came from the back of the classroom. 'Shut up, jumper. We haven't done any work in this class since eighth grade, and that's not about to change with you, Grandpa.' A giggle circled around the classroom.

 

John's gaze hardened. So they wanted to play that game? Fine with him. 'And what would your name be?' He replied, voice polite.

 

'Elliot, innit?'

 

'Well then, Elliot. I'm not going to tell you to work, but -'

 

'Knew Grandpa would be a pushover.' Snickers echoed around the room.

 

John cleared his throat. 'But, Elliot - I will tell you this. I was in the army for ten years. Served three in Iraq, five in Afghanistan.' He approached the boy's desk, in full Captain Watson mode. 'I survived a bullet wound. And I'll let you in on a little secret - I get angry easily. I suggest you don't anger a soldier.' His voice was dangerous. 'Understood?'

 

The teenager in front of him visibly swallowed. 'Yes.'

 

'Excellent.' John's voice returned to its previous polite tone, and he walked back to the front of the room. 'Now we've sorted that issue out, let's turn to Chapter 2 in your anatomy textbooks.' He smiled.

* * *

 

Text  
From: Amber  
To: Sam  
So I heard ur new biology teacher went nuts???

 

From: Sam  
To: Amber  
YOU HAVE NO IDEA.

 

From: Amber  
To: Sam  
Nope that's why I'm texting you. Tell me haha

 

From: Sam  
To: Amber  
Okay so you know how Elliot's the usual scumbag and my biol class has literally got no work done?? Well, Watson totally shut him down. Elliot freaked, he was terrified!

 

From: Amber  
To: Sam  
Really?? How??

 

From: Sam  
To: Amber  
It's hard to explain.... He sort of went all quiet and then he said he was a soldier and everything (apparently he was shot!!) and said 'I suggest you don't anger a soldier. Understood?' in this really freaky calm way

 

From: Amber  
To: Sam  
What, him? Isn't he the little guy in jumpers??

 

From: Sam  
To: Amber  
Yep. I know. Anyway, I'd better go - I've got a ton of work from Holmes plus work from Watson!

 

From: Amber  
To: Sam  
Aww. Ok. Have fun :P

* * *

 

'Ah, John. Excellent. Now tell me - any students of interest?'

 

John squinted up to see his flatmate sitting on his bed. 'Sh'lock, it's 3am. Go to sleep.'

 

'John -'

 

'Mm. Talk in the morning, yeah? Sleep.'

 

'But-'

 

'For fuck's sake, if you're that keen, at least let me _rest_. Lie down or something, I don't care.'

 

Apparently satisfied, Sherlock stretched out on John's bed beside him and started to talk. John replied in grunts and affirmative sounds when it seemed appropriate.

 

15 minutes later, both men were asleep.

* * *

 

John awoke early, a strong arm around is waist. His eyes widened as he realised whose it was.

 

'Your sudden increase in muscle tension gives away your surprise at me being here, however I distinctly recall it was you who invited me into your bed.' a deep voice drawled lazily from behind him.

 

'No, I just... Sorry, I forgot.' John's brain tried to process his current position. 'So, you've been awake and you didn't move? Did you even sleep?'

 

'Yes, I did sleep. Surprisingly well, in fact. I'm comfortable.' Sherlock paused. 'Is that... well, this... okay?'

 

John thought for a second. 'Yeah. You know what? Yeah. It's fine. It's all fine. Right now, though... We need to get going. Another day at school.'

 

Sherlock groaned.

* * *

 

'So, Dr Watson. I heard you managed to tame Davis' infamous class.' Hall said as John unloaded his things on his desk. He groaned internally.

 

'Yeah, yeah. They're bright kids, actually. Just need the right guidance.'

 

Hall's eyebrows raised. 'If you say so. Well, as head of department, I'll be observing one of your classes as well as one of Holmes'. Just so you know.' He smirked.

 

'Sure, that shouldn't be a problem.' John said. 'I'm going to get a coffee.'

 

John left quickly, trying to see if he could find Sherlock. He knew his friend had been struggling with teaching - if Hall tried to kick either of them out of the school, their plan could be totally exposed.

 

He finally found Sherlock walking down one of the too many corridors of the school's science block. Grabbing his arm, John pulled Sherlock into a stairwell. It was a bit tight, but it was private.

 

'John? What's wrong?' Sherlock asked.

 

'Hall's coming to inspect one of each of our classes. I know he has a vendetta against you. Sherlock - he's head of department. He could try and kick us out.'

 

'Ah. John, I - look, teaching isn't-' Sherlock cut off. He couldn't quite bring himself to finish that sentence.

 

'I know. But just -' the bell rang and interrupted John's sentence. 'Shit. Just do what I would, okay?'

 

Sherlock nodded.

* * *

 

Sam nudged Riley as they walked past the stairwell where Holmes was just exiting. 'Did you see that?!'

 

'Hmm, what?' Riley yawned, half asleep.

 

'Holmes and Watson just came out of the stairwell! They were in there together!'

 

'So what?'

 

'So they were literally pressed together! Have you been in there? There's like no room!'

 

Riley's eyes widened. 'You don't think they were-'

 

'Uh huh. We have to keep an eye on those two.'

* * *

 

Riley slipped into his chemistry class, five minutes late.

 

'Ah, Riley, how _gracious_  of you to grant us with your presence.' Sherlock said sarcastically, without looking behind him from the board. He turned around, and glanced the boy over. 'Next time, don't stay up till 2am watching rubbish television.'

 

'It wasn't rubbish, it was Game of - wait, how did you know?'

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'I didn't know, I saw. Sheet marks still on the side of your face - you slept in. However, there is evident signs of fatigue in your body language, so you didn't go to bed at your regular time. Your eyes are more tired than just staying up late in regular light conditions would cause, so you clearly were staring at a screen all night. And 2am - you're not falling over, so you clearly got at least four hours worth of sleep. Now - sit down.'

 

He noticed Hall slip into the back of the classroom.

 

'Mr Holmes - that was bloody brilliant!' A student interrupted from the back of class.

 

Sherlock paused, before smiling slightly. He'd found a way to win over his classes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

'Watson.'

An unpleasantly slimy voice came from John's left as he was wiping down the board. He groaned internally before glancing at Hall, who was standing at an uncomfortably close distance.

 

'Hall, hello.'

 

'I have to admit, your teaching style seems... adequate. I do have one question, though.'

 

'And what might that be?' John asked through gritted teeth. He could barely keep from rolling his eyes; Hall's grudging praise was worse than any outright criticism.

 

'What's the game with Holmes? I mean, it's obvious you can't actually like him!' Hall snorted, slipping back into that oddly friendly tone John had observed upon their first meeting.

 

John frowned. His dislike for the teacher was growing more each minute, the man's disingenuous personality grating on his last nerve. 'Actually, we've worked together before. He's a good man.'

 

And Sherlock genuinely was, John realised. Sherlock truly had grown into a good, if not exactly conventional, man.

 

'He's certainly not a talented educator, though the kids seem fascinated by him. God knows why.' He sniffed.

 

John's hands were balled into fists at his sides. 'Look, is there anything important we need to talk about here? I'd like to get home, thanks.' He pushed past Hall without giving him a chance to answer, flashing him that ghastly fake smile Sherlock had taught him and storming out of the classroom.

 

John stuck his middle finger up behind the door once it slammed behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Seriously, Lock, what the bloody HELL is up with Hall? He’s just so… so…’

 

‘Imbecilic? Irritating? Irrelevant to the case?’

 

‘Exactly. Nice alliteration, by the way. Very dramatic.’

 

Sherlock threw a pillow at him from his sprawled position on the couch. ‘Shut up. In all seriousness, though, he’s truly on Andersonic levels with his intelligence. He’s just an annoyance, ignore him.’

 

‘An annoyance who’s trying to get you fired.’

 

Sherlock waved a dismissive hand. ‘The headmaster… Lark? Lurk?’

 

‘Larp.’

 

‘Whatever. Point is, he needs me there until the case is solved.’

 

‘Still, if Hall kicks up enough of a fuss, then he’ll take it to Larp, and there is some risk he’ll tell Hall about the case. We can’t have that.’

 

Sherlock grimaced. ‘That’s true. I have to admit, I’m not entirely sure what I’m meant to do. I suppose that deducing him on the first day was not entirely wise.’

 

John put his fingers to his brow and sigh. ‘Of course you bloody deduced him. I swear you don’t have a filter.’

 

‘You’re my filter!’

 

John smiled fondly. ‘All right, you great git, what’s actually happening with the case? There’ve been three students murdered, we do actually need to focus.’

 

Sherlock sat up abruptly, fingers resting under his chin. ‘Not three students. Two students, one member of faculty – a groundsman. Apparently, the students were loners, but it’s unusual that they’ve managed to cover up the disappearances so well. We need to examine the bodies. Anderson said the cause of death was the bullet wounds, but he’s wrong.’

 

John frowned. ‘Postmortem?’

 

Sherlock shook his head. ‘They were still alive.’ John winced in sympathy. ‘Although, if my theory is correct, neither of them would have felt it.’ Sherlock stood and strode toward the door, pulling on his coat. ‘I need to go to Bart’s. Come if convenient.’

 

He winked.

* * *

 

‘Molly, we need the bodies from the James case.’

 

John sighed. ‘Sherlock, rude.’

 

‘The bodies are already out – Anderson’s report was rubbish, so, you know, I thought I’d help.’ Molly said.

 

Sherlock snorted. ‘Of course it’s rubbish, his are always rubbish,’ he replied as he approached the bodies. ‘John, come here.’

 

John frowned. ‘Why?’

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. ‘Obviously you have the most experience with gunshot wounds here.’

 

‘These weren’t post-mortem.’ John winced. The girl must have only been 15. The other two – a man of 35 and a boy of 17 – were the same.

 

‘I’m going to run some blood tests.’

 

‘Sherlock, look at this.’ John turned over the groundsman’s arm.

 

‘Track marks.’ Sherlock’s face looked a little paler than usual. He seemed transfixed by it, his eyes glassy.

 

‘Sherlock?’ John said softly, placing a hand on the taller man’s shoulder.

 

Sherlock shook his head, clearing his thoughts. ‘I need to run some blood tests.’

 

* * *

 

 

John's search for a jar of saline solution was interrupted by the sound of a test tube smashing against the wall. 

'Nothing, John! Nothing! This is useless!' Sherlock was obviously worked up.   


The shorter man sighed, and stood. 'Calm down. You've still got some longer-term ones running, okay? You're being dramatic.' John placed a hand in between Sherlock's shoulder blades.

Sherlock roughly jerked away. 'Just go home, John.' His eyes flashed in anger. 

John straightened up, and his jaw clenched. 'Fine! What help am I, I'm just an idiot.' He held up his hand as Sherlock opened his mouth to reply. 'It's 1am. I'm going home.'

He slammed the door as he walked out, not looking back.

* * *

 

It was only lunchtime, and already John felt dead on his feet after a night of inconclusive lab testing at Barts’. John was frustrated, Sherlock was frustrated, and they were both exhausted. He stood in the tuckshop line, dreading his classes and shuffling forward as the line allowed like an item on a conveyor belt.

 ‘Another two ham sandwiches for you today?’

John rubbed a hand over his face. ‘Sorry, what?’ He’d not even realised he was at the front of the queue.

‘You always get two ham sandwiches at lunch.’ The lady behind the canteen said. ‘Although, looking at you, maybe a double shot espresso would suit better.’

John laughed. ‘Right, yeah. Yes, the sandwiches, please. Sorry, I’m exhausted.’

The woman laughed. ‘Aren’t we all. Lunch is on me today, I know how bad the ratbag kids can get,’ she winked. ‘I’m Kate, by the way.’

‘John,’ he smiled. ‘See you around, yeah?’

‘Love to.’ Kate looked John up and down, quite obviously. John just gave a bland smile and left.

What the fuck was wrong with him lately? Kate was pretty, young, exactly his type… and not Sherlock, if he was brutally honest with himself. That was the problem, wasn’t it? It all boiled down to that bloody…

‘Lost in your thoughts?’ a baritone voice behind him inquired.

John jumped. ‘Jesus, Sherlock, don’t scare me like that!’ He glanced around the hallway, embarrassed to see that there were some students scattered throughout.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. ‘Touchy.’

John’d had it. He was exhausted, grumpy, and annoyed at this git who kept on ruining his life.

‘Yes, because you bloody well KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT!’ Sherlock’s brows rose, looking surprised.

It was only once he heard the scattered snickering around the room that John realised the implications of what he said, and his face turned even sourer. ‘Sod this. Get your own lunch.’ he said, turning swiftly on his heel and marching toward his staffroom.

Sherlock briefly looked crestfallen before his face settled into a deep scowl.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam flat-out ran to Amber’s locker. When she arrived, he pulled her aside, a blush rising to their cheeks.

‘You’ll never guess what I just heard.’ Sam said, eyes bright.

‘What?’ came the eager reply.

‘Okay, so, Watson was walking through the hallway, right? And Holmes came up behind him, and Watson jumped about a foot in the air, actually, it was hilarious. Anyway, so Holmes was all arrogant and like _‘Touchy?’_ in that public school way of his, and then – get this – Watson was all _‘Yeah, because you kept me up all night’_!’

Amber’s eyes widened and she grinned. ‘God, they are SO shagging! We have to tell Riley.’

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock glared around as he walked back to his classroom, hoping he’d spot a student misbehaving so he could take out some of his bad mood on someone. Alas, he never found one person acting in an unreasonable manner, so he reached his desk without having any stress relief.

Once sat down, though, Sherlock let his mask fall and he let out a long breath. He knew he’d probably been a bit… _not good_ to John. His brow furrowed as he realised that he was probably less than good to John a lot.

He bit his lip as he pulled his phone out and sent a single-word text message.

_Sorry._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this has taken so long! I have an extremely busy lifestyle but am hoping to get some more of this writing done over the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story here on AO3. Thank you for reading! I will try to update as often as possible. Gifted to FitzJeesh as an apology for not properly fulfilling my promise of a quick update.


End file.
